Agent in Training
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: This story is about Perry's training in becoming a secret agent. Each level of training needed in order to get to where he is now.
1. Prologue

**Important: I am not trying to copy anyone. I've actually had this idea for quite some time now and have finally decided to publish it. In a way this is kind of like a sequel almost to my story, "I Dream a Meanie". Though, this is not based off of the poll.**

**Which reminds me, please visit my profile and vote for an OC for a future PnF story. Also, Keep in mind that in the flashback, Phineas is about six, Candace is 11, and Ferb has been a member of the family for almost 2 years now.**

Prologue

On the night of Phineas and Ferb's huge dream adventure, Perry the Platypus was down at the agency after everyone had gone to bed. He was helping Eddie the Echidna, a monotreme trainee who had accompanied him on a mission that very same day, with his training.

Major Monogram said sternly to the echidna, "Concentrate, Agent E! Oh don't close your eyes!"

Perry tossed blocks of wood in Eddie's direction to try and get him to either slap them in another direction or break them in half. So far, it wasn't going so well. Every piece of wood that came towards him, he would immediately swing his arms randomly around, or cover his head and duck.

Perry was surprised at himself that he was actually enjoying this. The echidna's clumsy movements were quite amusing to him. He leaned coolly against a post throwing the blocks of wood with one hand. He was impressing Eddie with his accurate aim.

Finally, Eddie was getting the hang of it a little. Major Monogram ordered Perry, "Kick it up a notch, Agent P." Perry began throwing the blocks faster. One right after the other.

Eddie covered his head and ducked.

"Okay, hold your fire, Agent P. You can stop now!" Monogram said. Perry stopped. Eddie let out a sigh of relief. He looked disappointed though. Just then, another piece of wood flew over and bonked him on the head.

Monogram glared at Perry and said, "Hey, knock it off."

Perry had his hands behind his back. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled innocently.

Major Monogram approached Eddie and said, "Let's take a break. I know it may seem impossible now, but you'll get the hang of it. If you can learn to dodge things being thrown at you from a professional agent, you'll be able to dodge anything. Besides, even the greatest agents have started off just like you."

Eddie looked at him with disbelief.

"It's true. Why even Agent P started off with no more skill than you have right now. In fact, if it makes you feel any better, I believe we had recorded Agent P's training for future generations. Want to watch it?"

Eddie smiled and nodded his head. Perry's pride all of a sudden drained. His eyes shot open and his smile faded. Monogram was going through files. He pulled out the videotape. Perry remembered how bad he used to be. This was going to be so humiliating. The platypus looked embarrassed already. He had the same mortified expression as when you're on a date and your mother wants to show your date baby pictures of yourself.

Perry sat next to Eddie though he didn't actually watch the video for that's when it hit him. Perry as Major Monogram played the clip, began to reminisce on the time he became an agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry was just an ordinary platypus. He had a cozy home and owners that loved him dearly, but life for him always seemed boring. Perry understood that as a platypus, his job was to do nothing. Absolutely nothing all day. He however, discovered a better job to do. He had noticed that his owners, Phineas and Ferb's, mother had been having gardening problems lately.

It was the first day of summer vacation and Ms. Flynn came into the house wearing her dirty gardening gloves and sun hat. She sighed. Phineas and Ferb came bouncing into the room on their super bouncy pogo sticks that they had built. (They had them set on 'normal' though)

"What's wrong, Mom?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. It's just that something has been eating my vegetable garden and I have no idea what it is or how to stop it."

"You know, we could build you something if we knew what it was. Just like we built these pogo sticks!" Phineas said.

"Oh you and your imagination." Ms. Flynn had always had it in her head that their father had really built the pogo sticks and that Phineas and Ferb just helped.

Perry listened in on the conversation curiously. Oh, but what did it matter? He was just a platypus after all. It wasn't like he could do much about it.

The next day, Perry went outside early in the morning and laid down by the tree next to Ms. Flynn's garden. He closed his eyes when he heard a scratching sound. He looked up and followed the sound. It led him to the garden where he saw some rabbits nibbling on Ms. Flynn's vegetables.

Perry chirped sternly at the rabbit. The furry critter looked up. Perry pointed his index finger downwards towards the ground telling the rabbit to drop the veggies. The rabbit just seemed to laugh at him. He was _just _a platypus. Why should he listen to him?

Perry tried to think of some sort of threat that could scare him off. Perry growled, "G-g-g-g-g-g!" which meant something like, "If you don't drop the vegetables and get out of here right now, I'm going to make you." It was kind of a weak threat, and Perry had no idea how he was supposed to _make _him leave, but he just had to think fast. The rabbit simply shook his head.

Perry, no knowing what to do next, ran off to get Ms. Flynn.

He ran into the house and chattered for Ms. Flynn.

"Oh, hello, Perry. Are you hungry?" Perry started running back outside.

Phineas said, "I think he wants you to follow him."

"Oh, Phineas, that's ridiculous. Why would he want me to follow him?"

"Just trust me, Mom. I think he's trying to tell us something." Phineas hopped outside followed by Ferb and his mother.

The rabbit, feeling the vibrations of Phineas and Ferb's pogo sticks, quickly jumped into his rabbit hole.

Perry motioned towards the garden. There was nothing there.

"Oh dear," Ms. Flynn said. "More vegetables gone and eaten. Don't tell me you were eating all of those, Perry." Perry looked at the garden in shock. Where was the rabbit? It was just there.

"Well, I'm going back inside. Perry is beginning to look like Candace," Ms. Flynn said shaking her head.

Perry sighed and went back inside. That night, he began to think about the rabbit. He just couldn't let it go like that. He knew the rabbit would keep coming back. It felt like an unfinished job. So what if he was _just _a platypus. Perry felt that he had to do something. He plotted and planned. If that rabbit came back the next day, he was going to fight him off.

The next day, Perry waited by the window, looking out for the rabbit. After hours of relaxing to Phineas' new song he made up, watching Ferb build life-size jungle gyms out of tinker toys, and listening to Candace talk on the phone, he was finally noticing movement out in the garden. Perry dashed out.

The rabbit looked up to see the little platypus again. He smiled deviously. He dropped the eggplant he was nibbling on and stood across from Perry.

The rabbit lunged out first. Perry tried his best. He kicked the rabbit off. The rabbit flew back, but got back up and darted towards Perry. Since when were rabbits this fierce? Perry dodged him. He tackled the rabbit pushing him to the ground. The rabbit spun around and punched. The fight continued. Finally, the rabbit gave up and ran away. That adrenaline rush felt awesome to the platypus. He had never felt so alive.

Each day, the rabbit seemed to come back, but Perry took care of him. Ms. Flynn seemed very pleased now that her vegetables weren't always destroyed.

One day, Perry came out to the garden again to look for the rabbit and he did find a rabbit, but it wasn't the same one. It was brown instead of white. That didn't matter though. He had to get rid of him.

This rabbit seemed more skilled and more coordinated than the first rabbit. Perry struggled to fight him. Even though Perry had lost this battle, the rabbit left it didn't eat any vegetables at all. This made the platypus suspicious. But that rabbit never came back. Neither did the white one. Perry continued coming outside to check on the garden though.

A few days later, Perry went to inspect the garden again, when he found a peculiar device. It looked electronic. It was small and flat. It didn't look like anything Phineas and Ferb could have made. Perry picked it up. The screen flashed words that read, "Place hand, paw, wing, or hoof here." Perry did as he was told. The device scanned it and the device read, "Accepted." A new message popped up asking "Are you alone?"

Perry looked around and selected 'yes'. Next, a letter came up. It read:

Greetings Platypus,

We have been paying close attention to your actions lately and would like you to become a part of our agency the O.W.C.A. It is a top-secret organization for secret agent animals. Our goal is to protect the world from evil in a discreet and inconspicuous fashion. If you are to join us, you must make absolutely sure that your owners are never to find out. Taped to the back of this device is a map to the agency conveniently located beneath your home from previous agents. If you accept, follow the map's instructions then consume it. If you do not accept, you must still keep everything you know about the agency to yourself, otherwise disciplinary action will take place.

Please consider this opportunity, for we would very much like to have someone of your skills to join.

-MM

Perry looked up from the screen blinking a few times. This had to be a dream. Perry thought about this for a while. Well, it's not every day that you get invited to help save the world. He would accept. He looked at the map then back at the weird device. The message on it was gone and a new message had popped up. It said, "This device will now self-destruct in ten-nine-"

Perry's eyes widened. He panicked and ran around trying to figure out what to do. He ran around in circles having no idea what to do. He threw it in the air at the last second, and watched it explode into fireworks. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the map again.

It turned out that one of the entrances was right in that tree. He pushed his hand against the trunk and a door opened up. Perry was astonished. How long had that been there? It was dark. He slowly stepped in and found himself sliding down a chute. He landed in a large, strange room. Perry was confused. He walked up to the chair in front of a giant, blank screen. Perry, taking the advantage of being alone, began spinning playfully on the spinning, red chair. Just then the monitor turned on. A man's face appeared on the screen.

"I see you've got our message. Good morning, and welcome. My name is Major Monogram and you are to come to me whenever you get a new mission. Our monitors have told us that your name is Perry. Is that correct?"

Perry nodded slowly.

"Terrific. Now that you're officially a member of the agency, you're going to have to go through our training courses. Once you pass all the levels, you will be assigned to your very own nemesis that you are to fight almost every day. Now understand that your secret identity is a mindless animal. Never let your owners find out. Otherwise, we'll have to relocate you to new owners. Now you're probably wondering how we knew about your skills. Well, some of the neighborhood pets that are also a part of the agency have noticed that your battles with the rabbit in your garden, so we decided to send out one of our own agent rabbits to fight you, and observe your skills up close," Major Monogram explained.

Perry now understood why that other rabbit was different.

"Also, I forgot to say, congratulations, Perry. You've passed the first test. That test was to safely rid of the self-destruct device. You've passed your second test as well- navigating the agency. Don't forget, you have to eat that map."

Perry looked at the piece of paper strangely. He slowly bit the corner of it. Then ate the whole thing. It tasted terrible, but it had to be done.

"Great. Now, you'll need a special name to identify you by at the agency. It's always been traditional to name the agent, Agent and then the initial of their first name. We'll just go with Agent P."

Perry liked the ring to that.

"Some things you should always have with you, this wrist communicator and so we can all recognize that you are in fact a secret agent, this cool fedora." As Monogram said this, some robot arms dropped down a watch-like device and a white fedora hat.

Perry put the wrist communicator on and then the hat.

"Understand that every time you move up a level, you will get a different color hat. Once you earn a brown fedora, that will be the one you will wear on every mission you go on. That will also be the level where you'll get your nemesis. Do you understand?"

Perry nodded.

"Excellent. Let's begin…"


	2. Level 1

**Just so you guys know, this is probably the boring part. I know I kind of sped it up as well, but that's because there really wasn't much to explain. Just bear with me please. It will get much more interesting when it gets into the action stuff. Plus, this is going to be a pretty short story since there's no real 'story/plot' being told.**

Level 1

Major Monogram told the platypus, "Come to think of it, you're already finished with half of level one. The first two lessons in level one were disposing the note and navigating. Now that you know how our maps work, you'll be able to figure out how to get anywhere. Understand that in each level there are four lessons. Lesson number three is intelligence. This is the boring part so… good luck with that."

Monogram handed the platypus some papers that looked more like homework than secret agent training work.

Perry used the calculator built into his hat for most of the math problems. He was given many tests each day. In about two weeks, he was finally moving on to lesson four.

Perry slipped into the agency down the chute. He landed inside and sat in the chair. Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "I must say, Agent P, this is very impressive. You passed these tests pretty quick. Good work. Now this next lesson focuses a little more on common sense I suppose. I'll ask you hypothetical situations and you type in your answer on the pin pad in front of you. Ready?"

Major Monogram took out some pieces of paper and began reading them. He said, "Okay, so you're dangling over a boiling pot of water. Do you A. Call for help, B. Just stay there and wait for your doom, or C. figure a way out?"

Perry knew that this was a pretty obvious question and selected C.

"Alright. To figure your way out, you must either A. Swing yourself around to jump out of the way of the pot, B. slice your way through the rope and grab it to pull yourself up at the last minute, or C. wait until you're just close enough to the water, to burn the rope off of you and jump."

The platypus had to stop and think on this one. Any one of them could have worked. He pictured all of this in his head and selected B.

There were many more questions like this on jumping off of things, being cornered, falling off a cliff. There were some tricky decisions, but it wasn't so bad. Not until Major Monogram had put away the cards and said, "You have made some excellent decisions. That's good because eventually you will _really _be doing this stuff."

Perry's eyes widened at that last part.

**XXX**

**I know, kind of a stinky chapter, but I've been really anxious to just get this up on the site and continue on to the better stuff. Plus, there was honestly not all that much to describe. Any suggestions? I'll put them in and your name for an acknowledgement. You don't have to though.**

**Please vote for an OC on my profile. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Luv ya'll! :)**


	3. Level 2

**I'm going to leave that poll up for a little longer. I haven't taken it down yet because I want to make sure that I really get my message out. Voting will really help me out. Please vote for which OC you would like to see in a future fic.**

Level 2

Perry lay asleep peacefully outside while Phineas and Ferb constructing a train set with real miniature working trains.

Just then, Perry's watch began to beep, startling the platypus. He pressed the button quickly.

He had to go in to work. He would have much rather slept that day, but he really had no choice.

He headed down and put on his white hat.

Major Monogram greeted him happily, "Good Morning, Agent P! I know you're tired, but you're going to have to get used to going into work no matter what. Anywho, congratulations!"

Confetti flew into the air from out of nowhere. Perry looked around in surprise. A robotic arm pulled Perry's white fedora off and replaced it with an orange one.

"You are now ready for level two of your agent training!" Major Monogram said.

Lesson 1- Strengths and Weaknesses

Major Monogram lead Perry into a back room. He explained, "Alright. Now the first lesson in level two is to understand your strengths and weaknesses. Before you learn to fight or get into any combat, we must first take the time to know what we need to improve on. Make your strengths stronger, and your weaknesses- well, not weak anymore I guess."

Perry seemed a little confused.

"Now, do you have any skills or talents?" Monogram asked. Perry shrugged. He was a platypus after all. Monogram read his expression and said, "Look, if you're going to give me that whole 'just a platypus' excuse then, knock it off! Our goal here is to make anyone a hero. No matter what species you are. Let's see. You passed those smarts tests pretty fast. So we know that you're very intelligent. You are good problem-solving. All, very good qualities. I think that the one weakness you have is that you doubt yourself a little too much. Well, we can fix that."

Perry blinked a couple of times. He wasn't quite certain about how he said, "fix"

Major Monogram continued, "Well, intelligence is a very important part of being an agent. It's too bad we don't have more of that around here. And the doubting will be changed as he progress. Well, all done here. You passed lesson one of level two. Good job!"

Perry smiled. That was so easy. Maybe being an agent wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"That wasn't so bad, but you know, it's going to get a lot harder, I can assure you. We're just building up to it gradually," Monogram said.

Lesson 2- Coordination

Major Monogram explained to the platypus, "Okay, the first thing we need to do is help build up good hand eye coordination. Now take this paddleball and practice until you can do hit it two hundred or more times straight without messing up. Take it home and practice whenever you're alone. Good luck."

Perry looked at the toy strangely. These tests were so simple, so odd. Perry left the agency and headed up to Phineas and Ferb's room. He hid in their closet where no one would find him and began to practice. He threw up the ball and swung the paddle. He missed. He threw it again, swung, and missed. After about two hours, he was finally able to hit it two times in a row without messing up.

The platypus was getting very frustrated, but very determined. He practiced and practiced without a break.

At about seven o' clock, Phineas and Ferb were heading off to their bedroom to relax a bit, before bedtime. The exhausted platypus in the closet, hearing the footsteps, put the paddle away, his hat, and jumped onto Phineas' bed.

The next morning, right after breakfast, Perry began to practice again. Eventually he was able to make it to a ninety-five. Days of practice went by. Not only was Perry's coordination going up, but as well as his determination. Finally, Perry went to the agency and hit the paddleball two hundred and five times in a row.

Lesson 3- Reflexes

Major Monogram explained, "Okay, we're going to start quickening your reflexes. After this, you should be able to think fast. So who's up for a game of red light, green light?"

Perry raised an eyebrow. This guy had to be joking.

"Now you should understand that the most important thing about being an agent is your cover. No matter what, your owners can never ever see your hat, or the fact that you walk on two legs."

The two went into a large gymnasium-like room.

"You're going to be in this room a lot. I'm going to stand on that side, while you stand on that side. You are to run towards me when my back is turned and I say, 'green light'. But when I say, 'red light' and turn around, you are to immediately take your fedora off, hide it, and get down on all fours. Unlike the child game, you are allowed to move when I turn around, you just have to be certain that I don't see your hat at all. Got it?"

Major Monogram headed towards the wall, while Perry walked to the opposite end of the gym.

Though it sounded a little ridiculous, the game was very practical. As anyone could predict, Perry was a little slow at first, but he got better. There was a huge improvement day after day of this exercise.

The next exercise involved, blocks of wood and dodging them. Perry ducked and closed his eyes every time. (That sounds familiar). Over time, Major Monogram was seeing great improvements.

Lesson 4- Speed

"This last lesson will be a bit of a mix, of everything we've been doing. This time we're kicking it up a notch. You'll be timed. We might have to throw you onto a treadmill a few times to help out. I wish you luck."

Each day, Perry would practice and practice. It was really getting hard now. However, there was still much more to come.


	4. Level 3

**Vote now at my profile for an OC! (Hope I'm not getting annoying with this). People that are annoyed, just ignore it. I just want to get my message out.**

Level 3

Perry entered the headquarters not all that willingly. He did cheer up a bit when he had learned he was moving up again. His orange hat was replaced with a red hat.

"Good morning, Agent P!" Major Monogram greeted from the monitor. "I hope you're full of lots of energy today, because we're going to start working on actual combat. Are you ready for this?"

Perry looked a little unsure.

"Great! Let's get started!"

Lesson 1- Acrobatics

Perry felt as if he was being stretched out. He would first practice flexibility. He then began doing rolls and tumbles. Flips and flying through the air. Every day he would come home with pulled muscles. Soon, he was doing tricks on balance beams and swinging on monkey bars.

Lesson 2- Martial Arts

_(Song Time. Not much of a songwriter, sorry)._

Perry the Platypus did numerous push up and pull ups. He even had to lift weights once in a while. He learned a new style of martial arts every few weeks. He began to meet with other agents his same level, and would fight them. He even needed to fight Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet Chihuahua, Pinky. Perry now understood why he had to do all those reflex and coordination tests first. The platypus was getting pretty muscular by now.

One evening, after a hard day's work, Perry came out of the lair in his mindless platypus form.

Phineas said, "Oh, there you are, Perry!" The child picked up the platypus and looked at his brother. He said, "Hey, Ferb, is it me or has Perry been losing some weight?" Ferb simply shrugged.

"I don't see how that can be, when he's a platypus. He doesn't do much. Well, who knows where he's been going to every day."

Lesson 3- Fencing

Perry, after completing the many difficult courses of karate, had to pick up sword fighting. In the beginning, it was hard for anyone to be near the platypus when he had a sword in his hand, for he messed up quite a bit. Eventually he got the hang of it.

Lesson 4- Obstacle Course Challenge

Major Monogram said, "Alrighty, Agent P. Lesson four is what we like to call the obstacle course challenge. This is where we have an obstacle course that requires a combination of everything you've learned in level three. You are to run the course, it should by now come automatically to you on what skill is needed for what. Break a leg!"

Perry gave Monogram a worried expression.

"No, no! I didn't mean that literally I meant… Oh just go run the course. Ready? GO!"

Perry ran through a bunch of tires. All of a sudden, some rocks on ropes came down and began swinging back and forth. Perry swiftly crawled beneath them.

As soon as he had escaped, arrows came shooting out of random directions. Perry then quickly cartwheel through them, ending with a back-hand spring over the last large one. Next, the platypus faced some robots coming towards him. He was surrounded. No problem. He quickly swung his legs around and let them all fall to the ground. He threw a few punches and hits. There was a long repeat of all of these moves and more.

Finally, there was an epic battle between him and Major Monogram. There was a lot of swiping going on. Perry dove and did a roll and then poked Monogram in the chest with his sword.

Major Monogram lifted up the mask he had on and said, "Way to go, Agent P! Excellent! I am very impressed! You are definitely agent material. Well, that's it for today. Get some water. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the major exited, Perry smiled to himself feeling very proud. How's that for a mindless animal that doesn't do anything?

Though proud and accomplished, as soon as Perry got home he plopped down on Ferb's bed and fell immediately to sleep.


	5. Level 4

**Vote for an OC now on my profile! I'm taking the poll down Sunday, Ferbruary 14! Valentines Day and the beginning of Chinese New Years. No exceptions! Vote now!**

Level 4

Perry awoke slowly the next morning. His muscles felt a little sore again after that long battle last night. He ate breakfast and followed Phineas and Ferb out to the yard. When no one was looking, he snuck behind the house, put his hat on, and went inside the hidden door.

He was greeted with a robotic hand again. It was actually pretty nice seeing that robotic hand. It was a sign of moving up. It took off his red hat and put a light blue one in its place.

The platypus walked up to the red chair and pressed an orange button. Major Monogram's face appeared on it once again.

"Good Morning, Agent P. Well, you're probably really sore from yesterday's adventure, so level four is a nice break for you. However, keep practicing your moves at home. Level four is all about emotions."

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not here to talk about our feelings. We're here to learn to hide them. Our goal is not to take away your emotions or anything it's just important that we don't make them obvious. When you get your nemesis, you have to be certain they can't tell how you're feeling and use it against you. Get what I'm saying?"

Perry slowly nodded, still trying to think this through.

"If you're sad, you can't just come right out and cry. Your nemesis will do anything they can to use it against you. You must prove to them that you're strong. Crying, embarrassment, fear, etcetera. They all make you look weak. In a way, I guess you could say that you need to put on a poker face. You know, if you're gambling and you need to make sure that you don't grin or anything. That'll make it obvious that you've got good cards or whatever and your opponent will know what to play next to try to throw you off course. Get what I'm saying?"

Perry gave him the thumbs up.

"Good. Let's get started."

Lesson 1- Laughter

The lights went off and Major Monogram appeared beside Perry.

"Okay then. The first lesson is laughter. We're going to watch a few comedies today. It says here on the box, 'Critics are saying that it's laugh out loud funny'. Well, we need to prove those critics wrong. Well, at least you have to. No matter how funny this movie seems, you must refrain from laughter."

The movie played. There were many moments throughout the movie where Perry found himself laughing until he couldn't breathe. He just couldn't help it. By the end of the film, Perry was crying from laughing so hard.

The lights turned back on. The sudden change of lights brought more water to the platypus's eyes.

Major Monogram said once Perry was done, "See that? You cannot let yourself go like that. You became so weak the very instant you started cracking up. You couldn't concentrate on anything and you certainly couldn't control yourself. Now, we're going to run comedy after comedy, each different, but with similar jokes and themes, until you get over it."

Major Monogram was serious when he said this- for they did play comedy after comedy, until Perry was under control of his laughter.

By the end of the week, Perry still found these movies funny, yet all he would let himself do was smile, but no chortling came out. Not even a giggle.

Major Monogram congratulated, "Very, very well done. We've covered every kind of comic themes from people tripping down steps to fart jokes. You're moving up, Agent P."

Lesson 2- Sadness

Perry had begun taking different entrances to his lair lately. He took the entrance through the bookcase, and headed over to the red chair.

Major Monogram said, "Alright, Agent P. Today, we're focusing on sadness. Like our last lesson, no matter how choked up the following movies will get you, do not let those tears out. Now there are special circumstances when something so tragic comes up when you're on a mission that you can cry, but ninety-nine percent of the time, you should try to hold it in. Tears are probably one of the worst things to show in front of an enemy. You can however, if you're watching some sort of sad movie at home, cry on your own time, just not on a mission. Let's roll the clip."

Perry sniffled a bit during the movie, but by the end he was practically bawling his eyes out. Major Monogram was even in tears.

He said through sobs, "I always hated that ending!" But it seemed like in an impossible amount of time before the tears just seemed to disappear and Monogram snapped back to normal as he said, "So, I know it's hard now, but you'll toughen up. Here are some tissues."

A table appeared next to Perry with a box of tissues on it. Perry immediately grabbed them and wiped his eyes and blew his bill.

Once again, by the end of the week, Perry had himself under control. Perry did get misty-eyed but was able to snap out of it right away.

Major Monogram gave him the thumbs up after the movie, but when Perry turned his head, the Major quickly blew his nose.

Lesson 3- Embarrassment

Perry walked into work as usual. He entered the room and right when he was about to head for the chair, he slipped on a banana peel, slid into the wall, accidentally pressing a button that he had no idea what it did. It activated a bunch of sirens and flashing lights. Perry nervously walked away from it, but found himself getting squirted in the face with some sort of liquid. He blindly made his way into a room, where he came out with a hat (which looked very similar to the crazy one from the book Go, Dogs, Go"). He was also somehow in a prom dress and clown shoes.

Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"My word!" Monogram cried and pressed some sort of button, which turned off all of the sirens and blinking lights.

Perry wiped the inky residue off his face and scrambled to the seat. Relieved to sit down in the quiet.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen at all. I figured the banana peel would be enough. I didn't expect you to fall into the Random Supply Closet."

Perry looked down at himself. His face turned red.

"Don't worry! Worse has happened to other agents. Anyway, you've just experienced embarrassment."

Perry's face read, "No duh!"

"Well, this lesson is to teach you to toughen up. You may get humiliated once in a while during your missions. Embarrassment is not a good emotion to reveal to your nemesis. We want to make sure that you're prepared for it. Embarrassment is a pretty tricky emotion to hide. Just try to imagine something that's ten times more embarrassing on whomever you've just been humiliated in front of."

Perry had no idea what to do. Just then an image flashed through his head. Remembering one of those moments in that comedy he had watched a guy try to combine break dancing with ballet, but he couldn't because he was too old. Then, he began to picture Major Monogram in that guy's place. Perry grinned a little and the red on his face faded.

"Ahh. See? Now that's better. I don't really want to know what you were thinking about so just keep it to yourself and go clean yourself up."

There were not many practices for embarrassment. The only drills were to help focus Perry's mind on something else instead of himself.

Lesson 5- Fear

A few days later, Perry sat at the monitor while Major Monogram explained to him, "Fear may be the most important emotion to hide from the enemy. You can never ever express any sign of being afraid on a mission. _Ever!_ We're going to watch some horror films this week. Ready?"

As the movies played, Perry looked a little uneasy at some parts. A few times he even had to cover his eyes. Day after day of this stuff, it was getting easier. Pretty soon, Perry literally even yawned during a movie. He even rolled his eyes at a part where I guy's head fell off. There were a couple of times where Perry had to turn his head and close his eyes, but he didn't seem actually scared- just a bit disturbed.

Major Monogram was very impressed with the platypus's progress. Perry was also. He felt strong on the outside _and_ the inside now.


	6. Level 5

**Vote now! Oh and there is still more to come of this story. Trust me.**

Level 5

Perry smiled proudly to himself, as a new, dark violet fedora was placed upon his head.

Major Monogram congratulated him and continued, "You're going to learn how to use gadgets, vehicles, and other secret agent-y tools. Ya' ready?"

Perry nodded.

Lesson 1- Gadgets

Perry was taken to another back room of the headquarters. It had a very tall ceiling. There was a long, long display of gadgets and gizmos.

"Alright, Agent P. You are going to learn how to use almost every piece of this equipment. Some of this stuff is just for safety. If ever needed, we'll show you when the time comes, but for now we're showing you the basics."

Perry gazed at the marvelous sight of everything.

"Most of these are pretty self explanatory. However the first thing I'm going to show you is not so self-explanatory. Believe it or not, the hat you're wearing right now is… well a saw."

Perry's eyes went huge. He quickly took the hat off and held it as far away from himself as possible.

Monogram chuckled, "Don't worry. It won't hurt you as long as you follow instructions. Now to use this, you must either pull the lever located deep inside, or activate it in a hands-free different way that's so top secret that I can't even mention it in this story. Anyway, not only that, but your hat has a secret id bar code, and is a clever and convenient storage unit."

Perry seemed amazed and impressed. He put his hat back on as Monogram continued on with the tour.

Major Monogram handed him a gadget that looked almost like a squirt gun. He handed it to the platypus.

"This is a grappling hook. It'll help you get up to high places. Carefully aim and pull the trigger. Hang on tight though. Whatever you do, do not let go of it while you're going up. Try it. Aim it at that beam up there."

He handed it to the platypus. The platypus took it carefully and aimed up at the beam in the ceiling. Perry's hands shook. Finally, once he got his target, he pulled the trigger and before he could do anything else, his feet had left the ground and he had found himself flying up to the beam. He pulled himself up on top of it. It happened so fast he didn't even know where he was anymore.

The platypus blinked a couple of times and looked down at Major Monogram below.

"Good job. Now come on back down. There's a ladder on that post to your left."

Perry climbed down. The adrenaline that filled him felt great! Major Monogram explained some more gadgets to the platypus and Perry got to try out all of them.

Lesson 2- Vehicles

"Okay, Agent P." Major Monogram took a deep breath.

"I'm teaching you how to drive." Perry seemed nervous, yet he smiled all the same.

There was a car specially designed for Perry. His size and color. Major Monogram explained, "Okay. Now I'm going to instruct you from the monitor inside the car it's a little harder to instruct that way, but because of my last driving incident…" Monogram shuddered.

"I'm just a little nervous. This may be the one and only time I'll ever teach driving from a monitor. Any future times, I'll probably end up actually coming along."

Perry sat down in the soft, cushiony seat. The garage door opened up. Monogram's face appeared on the screen below.

"Ready? Start the engine."

Perry did so.

"Now put the lever next to where you see my face in reverse. Push slowly on the gas."

Perry craned his neck to look behind him.

"Keep backing until you're about ten feet away from the garage. Now put it in drive. That's it. Now press the big, green button with the picture of the bird on it."

Perry did this and the car began to lift up which took him by surprise.

"Great. Now depending on how you lifting on the wheel, steering, and power will determine how high or low you get. Right now you're in hover mode to get out of it, press the 'hover off' button."

The ride started off pretty smooth until Perry ran into a couple of geese, nearly hit an airplane, and just about ran over the tooth fairy. The platypus was learning so much though. (Even the fact that there was a drive thru restaurant in the sky).

Monogram, like everything else, worked Perry long and hard until he succeeded. Learning to ride his scooter was pretty easy. Perry was soon driving helicopters, trains, trucks, boats, and even jets and airplanes.

Lesson 3- Using Nearby Resources

Perry had covered all vehicles and all gadgets and was now ready to move. Major Monogram said, "Now that you know how to work everything, you'll also have to understand that you may not have everything with you at all times. You must be prepared for anything. You know, be proactive. In this other back room it is set up to be a replica of just your average living room. You will have to fight some androids in this room. You are limited to only your hat and any object in the room. Also, you cannot break or ruin anything in that room."

Perry went into the room. The first robot appeared. Perry had to think fast. The robot went after him first. Perry swiftly dodged its swings and smacked it in the face with his tail. He wasn't exactly planning that, but he found this as a very good and effective move. The robot wobbled into a table with a China vase on it. Perry dove onto the ground and caught it before it hit the ground. He set it delicately back on the table and resumed the battle.

The robot got up again and started to go after the platypus once more. Perry improvised by grabbing a nearby clothes hanger and bending it so that he could hook it around the robot's leg and pull. It fell to the ground. There were more robots coming. Perry took out an umbrella and used it as a sword and spun it around some too.

Perry flung one of the smaller robots using the recliner chair. The footrest sprang up and the robot flew up and landed on the ceiling fan. Perry turned it on and it spun and spun until the robot flew off.

Major Monogram came in clapping. "Excellent work, Agent P! You showed them!"

Lesson 4- Obstacle Course Challenge

Perry had to go through another finishing challenge where he had to combine all his skills he had learned in the level and use them in combat. Perry drove his scooter to another O.W.C.A headquarters where he had to sneak in from the roof. Perry used his grappling hook and zipped up to the top.

Perry battled some semi-pro agents and some robots. His hat came in handy very much so and he was able to use plenty of the resources around him. Perry had successfully completed the challenge once again. Once he was dismissed, he left by helicopter.

The platypus felt pretty proud of himself again, thinking that he'd soon be graduating and finally get his very own nemesis. However, there was still a very important level he had to pass first.


	7. Level 6

**In case you haven't noticed yet. On my profile... (trumpets) dun-duh-duh-dah! Patty the Platypus is the winner of the poll! Yay! To be honest, I would have been happy with either one of them winning. Eddie may be in another story still. The poll was really to determine who would get to be in my final, big, P&F fanfic. Thank you for voting!**

Level 6

Perry the Platypus, though loving this new secret agent job, woke up not really feeling like going to work one day. He _had _been going to the agency for training every single day for about two months now. He was exhausted! Perry slowly got up though and headed for the headquarters.

As Perry entered he thought that today would be an easy day. He had basically learned everything there was to learn. Maybe he'd get his final hat. Maybe he'd finally get his own nemesis that he could beat up and hate with a passion.

His muscles ached as he sat down in the chair. Major Monogram greeted him.

"Congratulations, Agent P! You're moving up!"

Perry smiled as the robotic hand took off his violet fedora and replaced it with a pink one.

Perry cringed at it. It was a cute and sweet pink. It was perfect- for a Barbie Doll. Perry gave Monogram a funny look.

"You're not done with your training yet, Agent P. Now the reason that your hat is pink next time is because this is always the time where agents begin to tire out and will not try as hard. So we use these pink fedoras to motivate them and get them anxious to finish up this level so they don't have to wear pink anymore."

Perry, though still grimacing at the color, had to admit in his mind that this was a pretty clever idea.

Major Monogram continued, "The idea works out quite perfectly. I mean since all of our agents are male, the only time it's a real problem is for dog agents because… You know they can't see the color. Anyway, hope you're feeling brave today. And if you're tired, well this is definitely going to be a wake up call."

Perry gulped.

Lesson 1- Captured

Perry was put in what seemed like a completely empty room. Major Monogram stood at his side and said, "Well, go ahead. Go on in."

Perry hesitated at first but then took one step and out of nowhere, a net shot out, capturing him. Perry jumped during that split second. He felt kind of bad that he didn't react quickly enough.

"Oh don't worry. We don't expect you to get out of the way of _every_ trap. The important part is knowing how to escape them. Now this is where you may have to incorporate some of level five, lesson three stuff. Use what you have with you."

Perry pulled out a pocketknife and easily sliced his way out of the net.

"Keep going. I want you to walk the full length of this gymnasium."

Perry slowly walked forward when a cage fell upon him. He used his laser built into his watch to free himself. There were other traps that involved mechanical arms. Perry used his tools and his hat a few times. He was really getting the hang of this. The platypus also picked up using not only what he had, but things around him. He was able to throw nearby objects, such as bricks, nails, screws, keys, and such at buttons and levers to free himself.

Eventually, Perry had made it through the whole course.

Lesson 2- Dives and Jumps

Perry drove himself and Major Monogram to a tall skyscraper building without any knowledge of what he was going there for.

A few minutes after they had arrived and reached the roof of the place, Perry now realized what Monogram meant the first few days he had become an agent. The part where Major Monogram told him he would need to actually _do_ what the situations were in the hypothetical questions.

Perry's pupils seemed to shrink or his eyes just got bigger. He gulped again as he looked down the side of the skyscraper. He looked back at Major Monogram with a look of horror as if saying, "Are you nuts!? You can't be serious!"

Major Monogram said, "Relax. You've got your perrychute. Parachute! Did I just say _perry_-chute? Oh whatever. Just understand, that you have to pull the string at the right time. You'll know when. Now go ahead and just go for it."

Perry looked uneasy as he peered down again at the street below him. He fastened the parachute on him even tighter. He took a deep breath and as he jumped, the split moment where he stayed in the air, he had pressed his hands together and closed his eyes (like he was praying) and fell.

Perry opened his eyes again. He gritted his teeth and squinted. It seemed like without even thinking, about half way down, his hand automatically pulled the string. A giant, red cloth sprang out of his backpack like an airbag in a car.

Perry opened his eyes back to normal again and he looked below as he was gently floating down. As he softly touched the ground, he looked down at himself. He felt around his body. He was alive! And in one piece too! He smiled. That adrenaline rush felt great!

He heard Major Monogram calling down. He craned his neck to look up.

"Spectacular, Agent P!" he called. "You alright?"

Perry gave the thumbs up. He could still feel his heart beating out of his chest.

Each day, the platypus practiced diving more and more until he was completely comfortable with it. That's when he had to do it backwards. Soon, it was flips and spins. He even dove out of helicopters.

Lesson 3- Ridiculous Stunts

Major Monogram said one day after Perry entered the agency, "I know what all you've been doing seems ridiculous enough, but you do have to be prepared for anything."

Perry made a determined look. He could do this.

_I can't do this!_ Was what rang through Perry's head as he struggled to pry open the shark's mouth he was standing in.

"Keep going, Agent P! You can do it!"

The shark burped which made Perry want to faint because of the awful smell of raw fish. He continued to fight though. There was a lot of splashing.

"Good thing you're semi-aquatic," Major Monogram said.

Perry eventually got on top of the shark thus resulting in more splashing. It was like he was on a wild bull. Perry took the rope as he was taken underwater and began tying the shark up.

There was a long time without any movement or sound. Major Monogram started to get worried until Perry trudged out of the sea, dragging the shark on shore by the tail.

"Alright then!" Major Monogram said cheerfully. Perry spat out a few pieces of seaweed and glared at Monogram.

"Those scars and scratches will heal. Made you feel stronger though right?"

Perry looked angry, in pain, and totally wiped out.

Major Monogram reminded him, "You still are wearing that pink hat you know."

Perry sighed. As the weeks went by, Perry had accomplished many tasks of surfing with piranhas, running with bulls, tightrope walking over numerous different things, dodging missiles, jumping off of vehicles at the last minute, and even traveling through outer space.

Lesson 4- Obstacle Course Challenge

As usual, the obstacle course consisted of everything Perry had learned over last three lessons within the level he was in.

Perry escaped a trap of lasers using nothing but a metal spoon. He then had to leave the area and chase down a criminal by parachuting off of the building. He had to get through a passageway by taming two lions. Once he reached the criminal, there was a long fight. The platypus came out victorious.

He panted as Major Monogram met up with him.

"Magnificent! Ready to do it again, but blindfolded?"

Perry looked horrified.

"Oh I'm just joking!" Monogram laughed. Perry didn't look at all amused.

"Well, tomorrow, you'll be getting your final test. If you pass, you get your nemesis! If not, well, that just means more training. I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	8. Level 7

Level 7

Perry was thrilled to be able to leave that pink fedora behind. A gray hat fell down upon his head.

Major Monogram explained to him, "Alright, Agent P. This is your final test. We call it the 'Rough and Tumble Review". You are to go on a little mission that involves using all the skills you've learned from your time with us. Remember, what I told you yesterday. If you pass you'll move on and get your nemesis. However, if you fail, you will have to continue training. Also, I must mention that if you do pass, how well you did will determine your final hat color. Tan with a red band* is very good. That's actually the average. Pretty much all the agents have it. But a brown hat with a black stripe is advanced. Unfortunately, not many agents earn this color. Don't be disappointed if you get a tan color. It still means you've mastered it. Brown just means above and beyond, you know?"

Perry nodded in understanding.

"Great. Well, let's get started. Once again, I wish you… good luck!"

XXXX

Perry the Platypus took a deep breath. He then walked to his car and pulled out. It lifted up and flew off. Perry drove to a huge building. He of course had to enter through the roof. Because he couldn't park the car up there, he simply lowered himself down to the street and used his grappling gun to get up to the roof. The platypus flew up the roof.

Once he landed, he did a tumble to sneak inside. As soon as he stepped in, a bunch of traps shot out at him. He ran and dodged spears, nets, and cages coming at him. The last one caught him though. It was a dome shaped, metal cage. Perry looked around, observing the room. He noticed a table with a bunch of controls on it. There was one green button that read 'release' on it. Perry took off his hat, aimed and gave it a toss. He hit the button and the cage lifted off of him. The platypus retrieved his fedora.

Suddenly, the training enemy entered. It was a human being who worked for the O.W.C.A whose job was to help with agent training.

The human took out a ray gun and attempted to hit Perry with it. The platypus cartwheeled and dodged it every time. The man threw the ray gun away and took out what appeared to be a small tennis-ball launcher. He began to shoot out small colorful spheres at the semi-aquatic mammal.

"Think fast!" he said.

Perry did just that. He swatted them all away and hit some off his tail. He then noticed that these were gumballs. A few that had come out a little slower he caught in his mouth. The machine was running out. And the final one that came out, Perry simply put his hand up and as soon as the ball hit the palm of his hand, his fingers curled around it and crushed it. He opened up his hand and the dust fell to the ground.

The man ran away, running through the building. Perry chased him. Finally, once he got him cornered, there was a small battle. Perry was easily able to avoid the man's hits. He even flipped him over! Perry threw some punches and kicks himself. At one point, the platypus jumped up into the air and smacked the man in the face with his beaver tail. (This one was really unexpected to the enemy). Perry picked up the wooden box he was supposed to get from the enemy.

The man was down and out, however he had blown up the hallway that would get Perry out. The place was now split into two buildings.

Perry wondered how the O.W.C.A was able to get away with this kind of stuff in town. Then again, the building was in an abandoned part of town, out in the middle of nowhere.

Perry pulled out a bow and arrow and shot the arrow with a string tied to it to the side of the other building. He put the string through the bow and tied the end to a strong post and glided across easily on the bow. The platypus found his way back to where he had come in and stood at the edge of the roof. He closed his eyes and let himself fall. About half way down he parachuted down. Gracefully landing.

His mission wasn't over yet. Monogram called him on his watch and told him that there was a bomb nearby and that he would have to rely on his hearing to find it. The bomb was powerful so he would need to snip _all_ of the wires to get it off.

Perry began wandering around until he heard a faint beeping noise. He followed the sound until he found it buried in some trash by a dumpster. The bomb was pretty big. It was counting down from a minute.

Perry opened it up to see the wires. He couldn't believe that the agency was actually having him do something this risky. There must have been about eighty wires in there. He pulled out some wire cutters. He had to cut them all on both sides. The wires were so thick. Perry trimmed his way through them. Some took longer than others.

He had three left by the time the timer hit twenty. He clipped the one end of one and struggled to clip the other. Fortunately the second one was easy to get off, but the last one was difficult. Perry felt himself getting hot. His palms became sweaty. He sliced and sliced. The one end came off, but he still had to get the other end.

Ten more seconds…

Perry thought he was going to pass out. He frantically snipped away at the wire.

Five- four- three- two…

The lit up numbers turned off. The bomb was completely disabled. Perry let out a sigh of relief. He then headed back to his car and made his way to the agency. Sadly the car ran out of gas and was unable to fly anymore. He would just have to leave it and swim across the river.

Piece of cake! He was semi-aquatic after all. Perry dove in, clutching the box tightly to his chest. His tail paddled away like a motor on a boat. Perry made his way across and got on shore. He shook his body around, drying himself off. His fur fluffed up for a moment, then went back down. He started to run when; he heard a propeller over his head. He looked up to see a helicopter hovering over him. A ladder dropped down and Perry took hold of it and climbed up, still holding onto the box. The helicopter took him back to the agency.

Perry ran into the headquarters where Major Monogram was waiting at a small table. Perry slammed the box down on the table and panted.

Major Monogram began to clap slowly. Just then, confetti shot into the air from out of nowhere and loud music began to play. If the Perry that had first started out was there right then, he would've definitely jumped at the sudden sound and movement, but this platypus didn't even flinch.

"Congratulations, Agent P! You've passed the test! Oh and by the way, that bomb wasn't real. We just didn't tell you that or else you wouldn't have tried as hard."

Perry, though proud, excited, and extremely thrilled with himself, gave a kind of angry glare at Monogram over the whole bomb idea. Monogram noticed the expression and quickly continued.

"You passed though! You've successfully completed everything! You did that pretty fast too! In fact, I think you've broken a record! Now the big moment is revealed!"

A robotic arm came down to take off Perry's hat. That would be the last time he'd be seeing that robotic arm coming towards his head. Perry waited a few moments until the robotic arm came back and placed a _brown _fedora with a black band around it on his head. Perry couldn't help, but smile at this.

The platypus then looked down at the box on the table curiously.

"Oh right. The box." Monogram opened it up and some donuts were inside. Perry looked at it strangely.

"Uh… They're a bit soggy," Monogram said unaware of the fact that Perry had to swim. Perry, through a series of charades, told Monogram about his car running out of gas and how he had to leave it behind and swim across the river.

"No problem. We'll pick it up and refill it tonight. Anyway, what matters now is what happens next. You will have three days off after today. You kind of deserve a break because you're going to be on a mission pretty much every day for the rest of your career. Here's some information on your new nemesis. We'll explain more when the day comes."

Perry liked the idea of the days off.

"Your nemesis's name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz and he is a disturbed lunatic that happens to live not far away from your home. Convenient huh? Anyway, he has always made plans to take over the Tri-State area, and now he's going to start putting them in action. He's made some before, but they were not much of a threat. Of course, now they are and well, we need you to stop him. He lives in the giant skyscraper building called, 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'. He lives on the top floor. You'll get more details on that later though. Also, on the day of your first mission, you are to just keep an eye on him for a while. We heard he's getting his picture taken soon for who knows what. Meet him outside of the photo store. Again, we'll explain more when the time comes. Well, today has been a big day, so go rest up and I'll see you in a couple days."

Monogram saluted Perry and Perry saluted back. He left the agency. His heart was thumping hard. He was full of mixed emotions. Perry the Platypus just knew that this was the start of something awesome and he'd be a hero for all time to come.

***Hmm… Tan hat, red band. Looks like Peter the Panda may only be second best…**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Agent P!? Perry! Perry!" Perry could hear Major Monogram's voice. He was still staring blankly, until he finally woke up from his long flashback. His arm felt black and blue and he looked around. He had completely forgotten where he was for a moment.

"Oh! Phew! You're awake. We were really worried there," Monogram said. Perry felt his sore arm.

Major Monogram explained, "The video ended some time ago and you've been staring off into space for a very long time. And Agent E here has been poking you in the arm for the past half hour. Not sure how the kid does it."

Perry blinked a couple times still trying to wake up from his little zone out. He looked at the echidna who was looking up at him cheerfully. He smiled back at him. That little trip down memory lane made him feel a little more up to helping Eddie out with his training.

Monogram said, "I remember those colored hats. Of course the rules have changed because of economic reasons. Now we only have either a tan hat or a brown hat. Plus, some of the training courses and the order we do them in have changed. Ah well. Well, let's get back to some more training. Are you okay with sticking around a little longer, Agent P?"

Perry nodded.

"Really? Great then! Good because when the time comes, I'm having _you_ teach him how to drive."

And just like when Major Monogram had first told Perry he would have to eventually do crazy stunts on that first level of training, Perry's eyes widened in horror.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone!**


End file.
